Take a Look
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: "Jangan pernah membandingkan." —"Nggak ada lebih baik atau lebih buruk mengenai takdir seseorang. Semua hanya tentang perbedaan pandangan masing-masing."


Take A Look

**_Boboiboy Animonsta Studio_**

.

.

* * *

Kaca jendela terasa dingin. Udara yang menyentuh kulit pun sama dinginnya. Bunyi ribuan tetes air yang turun bersamaan ke bumi yang terdengar gaduh sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Terkalahkan oleh bisingnya suara dari dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei, Ying!" sapa suara riang yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik perlahan, lalu tersenyum saat tangannya digenggam hangat.

"Ayo main!"

Ia mengikuti ke mana tangannya ditarik. Namun, langkahnya terlampau cepat sampai akhirnya ia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

_Bruk_!

"Aw!"

"Ying, maaf! Ayo, aku bantu." Tangan yang sama membantunya bangun, tapi Ying memilih menepis. Ia menunduk memeluk lutut, lalu tangisnya pecah saat itu juga.

"Ying, kenapa? Sakit, ya? Maaf!" suara riang itu berubah panik mendengar isaknya.

"Mana yang sakit?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ying semakin kencang menangis.

"Ying—"

"Apa pedulimu?!" teriaknya.

Suara riang dan panik yang sebelumnya terdengar, senyap seketika. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Perlahan, ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu merasa nggak pantas atau nggak percaya aku menyayangi kamu?"

Suara itu melembut. Ying tidak pernah tahu suara cempreng yang selalu dipenuhi hawa keceriaan itu bisa terasa seteduh ini. Akan tetapi, ia masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"... atau kamu benci aku karena udah buat kamu ada dalam kondisi sekarang?"

Pendengarannya menajam. Ying menyadari itu. Kali ini suara itu sarat akan penyesalan. Namun, itu tidak lantas meluruhkan keraguannya. Baginya sekarang, keberadaan semua orang di sisinya tidak lebih dari sekadar belas kasihan.

Ying ingin menyalahkan dirinya yang lemah. Ying ingin menyalahkan takdirnya. Ying ingin menyalahkan semuanya! Semua, kecuali pemilik suara itu.

"Kamu selalu di sampingku selama ini karena cinta atau hanya agar kamu merasa lebih baik? Kamu merasa perlu bertanggung jawab atas semuanya?"

... dan yang keluar dari mulutnya, mengkhianati kata hatinya.

"Aku udah nggak pantas lagi buat kamu, Blaze."

* * *

Hari ketiga, Blaze kembali pulang dengan wajah tertekuk. Kalimat Ying dua hari yang lalu terngiang lagi. Ia tahu, selain merasa tidak pantas, Ying pasti masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Seandainya hari itu dia lebih waspada, semuanya tidak akan terjadi.

Sampai di rumah, dua kakak kembarnya menyambut kedatangannya. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan terpincang-pincang, satunya bergegas memapahnya ke sofa.

"Aku nggak apa-apa," katanya dengan memaksakan senyum kecil. Tangan kirinya memijat pelan lengan kanannya yang pegal. Kepalanya menunduk lemas.

Blaze memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun.

"Masih belum berhasil, ya?" tebak Taufan—kakak keduanya, langsung. "Ini berarti kau memang harus jujur, Blaze." Kakak keduanya mulai mengevaluasi usaha Blaze hari ini.

Layaknya seorang konsultan profesional, Taufan menatap lurus ke arah Blaze yang masih enggan mengangkat kepala. Kakaknya itu menaikkan kedua kaki ke sofa, duduk bersila menghadapnya

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya menunggu.

Memberitahu bahwa keadaannya pun tidak lebih baik dari Ying, memang ada kemungkinan gadis itu tidak akan mendorongnya menjauh lagi. Namun, bayangan Ying yang akan terkejut kemudian menyalahkan diri sendiri, lalu berubah simpati kepadanya, membuat Blaze takut. Ia hanya ingin Ying mencintainya seperti dulu. Bukan karena rasa simpati, atau yang lebih buruk; kasihan.

Blaze menatap kosong lutut kanannya yang dililit perban. "Aku nggak mau terlihat menyedihkan."

Kakak keduanya itu menggelengkan kepalanya bosan. "Ya, ya, ya. Pasti itu juga yang ada di pikiran Ying. Sadar, nggak? Kalian hanya sama-sama nggak mau terlihat menyedihkan. Ying membohongi diri dengan meyakini keraguannya; kau ada di sana bukan lagi karena cinta, tapi kasihan. Dan kau membohongi diri sendiri dan juga Ying bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Aku mau putus," ucap Blaze pelan. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Ying memang berbalik membencinya?

"Setelah membuat Ying putus harapan, kau mau meninggalkannya? Begitu saja?" tanya Taufan tidak percaya dengan keputusan akhir yang Blaze ambil tanpa pertimbangan.

Blaze diam. Dan diamnya itu sangat dipahami kedua kakaknya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan apa yang diucapkannya terjadi.

"Setelah berhasil membuatnya bangkit dan nyaman, kau mau membuatnya hancur lagi?"

Blaze masih diam. Taufan gemas—

"Blaze!" sentaknya.

_Uhuk_!

Tubuh Blaze diguncang terlampau kuat sampai-sampai anak itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar—aa! Sakit, Hali!"

Taufan berhenti saat rambutnya dijambak Hali—

"Berisik!"

Blaze diam-diam bersyukur. Dalam kondisi seperti sekarang, yang dia butuhkan itu penenangan, bukan penghakiman. Dan sepertinya Halilintar paham akan hal itu.

"Hihihi."

Melihat Halilintar yang sedang menarik Taufan bangun dengan susah payah dari sofa, entah kenapa terlihat begitu lucu. Jika berbulan-bulan yang lalu ia melihat kakak tertuanya itu tanpa rasa kasihan membanting Taufan, sekarang bahkan untuk mendorong saja harus seberusaha itu.

Mendengarnya terkikik geli, kedua kakaknya kompak menoleh.

"Kenapa?" Halilintar bertanya lebih dulu.

"Kalian lucu," ucapnya jujur.

"Apa?" Taufan pasti tidak paham.

"Bangunlah! Pergi tidur!" selak Halilintar cepat.

Daripada Halilintar yang langsung membuang muka dan mengusir Taufan, Taufan dengan polosnya menuruti kakaknya untuk bangun dari sofa dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Begitu saja.

Halilintar mengempaskan tubuh tepat di sampingnya begitu Taufan pergi. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan sedikit... murung? Blaze mengerti. Tidak seharusnya dia tertawa tadi. Itu pasti menyinggungnya.

"Maaf, Kak," ucapnya menyesal.

"Hm."

"Kau kesal?"

"Nggak."

Blaze kehilangan kata-kata. Suasana mendadak tidak enak. Halilintar memang mudah membuat atmosfer berubah.

"Semuanya perlu proses. Kesempatan kakak lebih besar daripada aku," Blaze mulai bermonolog, sembari menatap lutut kanannya sendiri. Yang bagian bawahnya sudah tidak ada lagi. "sedikit usaha lagi, kakak akan segera pulih."

Kakak pertamanya langsung menoleh. "Jangan pernah membandingkan," katanya tegas.

"Kakiku hancur dan nggak tertolong! Sedangkan kau hanya patah tulang, dan sekarang sudah semakin membaik. Kau akan bisa berjalan dengan baik lagi suatu hari nanti."

Emosinya memang tidak pernah stabil. Benar kata orang; orang yang terlalu ceria saat menghadapi situasi buruk akan sangat hancur. Itu yang terjadi kepadanya saat ini.

Dari merasa terkejut, tidak terima kenyataan, lalu merasa rendah, kemudian merasa tidak berguna, sampai di tahap tidak mengenali dan begitu membenci dirinya. Kenapa dulu bisa begitu merasa ringan seolah tanpa beban? Kenapa dulu bisa begitu positif sehingga tidak pernah terpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk seperti sekarang?

Dari yang bisa berlarian kesana-kemari menjadi yang berusaha keras meski hanya untuk bangun dari duduk. Dari yang bisa tertawa begitu lepas karena lelucon biasa menjadi takut bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Dari yang menatap dunia sebagai tempat singgah terbaik menjadi begitu ketakutan dan ingin segera pergi saja.

Keadaan berubah drastis. Dan Blaze merasa tidak cukup kuat lagi untuk bertahan.

"Aku kehilangan waktuku selama enam bulan. Percayalah, nggak ada 'lebih baik' atau 'lebih buruk' mengenai takdir seseorang. Semua hanya tentang perbedaan pandangan masing-masing."

Blaze menoleh. Setelah otaknya berhasil menerjemahkan maksud kalimat kakaknya, semua pikiran negatif itu luntur perlahan.

_Benar_.

Lebih baik atau lebih buruk itu hanya berdasarkan pandangan masing-masing individu. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang orang-orang–yang terlihat baik— sembunyikan di sisi lain dirinya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kak," panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Aku dan Ying—"

Kalimatnya terputus. Tapi, Blaze yakin kakaknya mengerti.

"Kalau jatuh, bangkit. Nggak mudah, tapi memang itu prosesnya."

Ini yang Blaze suka saat bercerita kepada Halilintar. Sarannya memang selalu berat, tapi dari sana ia paham memang begitulah hidup. Perkara akan mudah atau sulit, ia sendiri yang mengaturnya.

Blaze menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang kakak.

_Nyaman_.

Ia menutup matanya. Meski sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya, kenyamanan itu tidak pernah berubah.

"Blaze," panggil kakaknya.

"Hm?" Blaze hanya menyahut seadanya.

"Kedekatan bisa dimulai dari apa saja. Bahkan kebencian sekalipun. Kalau nggak bisa meneruskan, kau bisa memulainya lagi."

Dan Blaze merasa telah menemukan kembali Halilintar yang dulu. Setelah sekian lama.

.

.

-**_FINISH_**-

* * *

**MISIII! PAKEEET! *diusir**

**Aku kayak baru keluar dari gua :((**

**Masih adakah yang mengenalku? **

* * *

.

.

.

Dia ada di sana. Tetap seperti dulu, sebelum semuanya terjadi. Yang berbeda kali ini hanya kacamata yang gadis itu kenakan.

Jika dulu dia memakai kacamata minus dengan lensa bening, sekarang menjadi kacamata gaya dengan lensa biru. Bukan tanpa alasan gadis itu mengenakannya.

Gadis itu, Ying, gadisnya.

Ying duduk di sebuah ayunan kayu di taman samping rumahnya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu tenang menikmati udara luar.

Blaze menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menekan rasa takutnya. Takut akan penolakan yang akan terulang lagi. Penolakan yang jika tidak ia dobrak, selamanya akan tetap membuatnya didorong menjauh.

"Ayo, Blaze," ucapnya kepada diri sendiri.

Kakinya mulai melangkah. Cengkeraman tangan pada tongkatnya mengerat seiring terhapusnya jarak antara dia dan gadisnya.

Gadis itu jelas tidak menyadari kedatangannya—

"Ying."

—sampai ia memanggilnya.

Tubuh Ying menegak. Terkejut mendengar panggilannya.

"B-Blaze?" panggil gadis itu tidak percaya. "Ka-kamu Blaze?"

Blaze tahu, Ying hanya sedang berusaha menyangkal.

"Iya. Ini Blaze," jawab Blaze lembut.

Kepala Ying bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, tangannya meraba-raba bagian kosong kursi ayunan yang didudukinya, hendak mencari sesuatu.

"Kamu ke mana aja?" tanya Ying cepat.

Melihat Ying yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya membuat Blaze tergerak mengambilkan tongkat lipat yang memang ada di bawah ayunan, meski harus bersusah payah. Sepertinya tongkat itu jatuh tanpa Ying sadari.

"Ini."

Blaze menggenggamkan tongkat lipat itu ke tangan kanan Ying yang—baru disadarinya—gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin.

"Iya. Blaze di sini," ucapnya ringan. Kali ini, ia kembali menyebut namanya sendiri.

Ying bergerak turun, dibantu oleh Blaze—yang sebenarnya juga hampir hilang keseimbangan.

Gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya mendongak, dan jemarinya mengelus pipi Blaze lembut.

Blaze berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Ying sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Cairan bening meluncur mulus dari balik kacamata berlensa biru itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, Blaze sadar Ying tengah menangis.

Maka, perlahan dilepasnya kacamata itu. Ia berusaha menguatkan diri melihat langsung cairan itu keluar dari mata indah Ying.

Kata 'maaf' terus Ying ulang di sela-sela tangisnya.

Blaze menyadari sesuatu. Air mata gadis itu memang membuatnya hancur. Namun, saat akhirnya dia harus menerima bahwa sepasang mata indah itu kini telah kosong, kehilangan cahayanya, membuat Blaze hampir menyerah. Ia akan merindukan binar yang tertuju langsung pada matanya.

Tidak tahan melihatnya lagi, Blaze langsung membawa Ying ke dalam pelukannya. Satu tetes dari matanya lolos di belakang gadisnya. Yang meski tidak terlihat, takkan Blaze biarkan jatuh di depan gadis itu.

Tidak apa Ying tidak akan menatapnya seperti dulu lagi. Melihat Ying akhirnya mau bangkit lagi bersamanya, sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Iya, sadar ko. Tulisanku mau ngalahin kanebo kering—kaku banget_**


End file.
